


In The Midst of Separate Storms

by Emptylester (timelordangel)



Category: Phan
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, life - Freeform, tabinof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordangel/pseuds/Emptylester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 40 ways Dan and Phil fell in love over the years</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Midst of Separate Storms

**Author's Note:**

> This is short n sweet but I couldn't stop thinking about it so here it is

They fell in love before they ever saw eye to eye; they fell in love over grainy laptop webcams and twitter @ replies. Like waves they crashed into each other from miles off shore. 

When the Skype calls turned into four-hour train journeys with headphones and high hopes, they fell in love with seeing each other for the first time. They fell in love on blue and green bed sheets in his parent’s house, on the streets of Manchester where they never quite held hands, and at YouTube gatherings in the middle of winter. 

Phil fell in love with University while Dan fell out of love with Law and they clung to each other as life shook them- safe and sound in the midst of separate storms. Phil moved out of his parent’s home and they fell in love in Phil’s new place, stressed and quiet.

When Phil asked Dan to move in, they fell in love with being near each other. While Dan was self-conscious of his overwhelming subscriber count, Phil never stopped encouraging and supporting him. They fell in love a little more when Dan expected a fight but they just ended up laughing on the kitchen floor of their tiny flat. Slowly, they fell in love with commitment. 

In the quiet of each evening they fell in love with milk runs, movies, and make up sex in the dead of the night after arguments they couldn’t have prevented. 

In 2012, they just fell.

It was brief, in the entire history of them, but significant. It was almost two years of overthinking and stress, combined with a growing career in YouTube and a new radio show, and it built up like a time bomb until it exploded all over them. 

Dan hated law and took his stress out on Phil, while Phil was doing double-time on his work and getting half the subscribers Dan was. Dan broke down and quit University and Phil tried his best to stay supportive while wondering if this was really the best thing for Dan. 

With a lot of silence and resentment hidden under friendly smiles and amiable behaviour, they decided they should leave Manchester for good.

Living closer to London made working with the BBC easier, alleviated stress, and in conjunction with Dan no longer being in school, things got better.

They fell in love with their new London flat, and slowly but surely fell back in love with one another. Things only got crazier from there. They fell in love on the radio, in front of a million people as they presented at festivals and award shows, and at the end of every night on a blue and green duvet. 

They fell in love when they cooked for each other and they fell in love over Skype again when Phil went to visit his parents for a few days. They fell in love when they decided to write a book and Dan paced the flat for two weeks straight arguing the pros and cons of doing it. They fell in love when Phil begged him to come to bed and Dan finally agreed, but tossed and turned all night.

They fell in love when Dan announced over pancakes the next morning that he was convinced they should do it. While filming the making of TABINOF they fell even deeper in love; each time they filmed a moment of writing they slipped deeper into love, the waves of fondness washing over them like the incoming tide.

They fell in love over 224 pages.

They fell in love between the sheets the night before they released the video. They fell in love as Dan worried himself sick and Phil distracted him with peppered kisses along his back. They fell in love on the edge of a cliff as they held hands and jumped off, releasing their book into the world.

They fell in love the most in Japan, when Phil sunk to one knee and started tearing up before he could ask Dan to marry him. They fell in love when Dan nodded and pulled Phil to his feet, tears interrupting their kisses. 

The fell in love over months of tours and interviews and videos, they fell in love in the city of Chicago and again when they toured San Antonio, and even when Phil ran after his bag in LA. They fell in love while meeting fans and hanging out with their tour family. They fell in love eating pizzas by pools and sneaking kisses in elevators.

They fell in love during after parties and Vidcon, in the middle of tour-bus thunderstorms, in hotel beds, in the back of stages in random cities, in ice-cream shops and tourist stops, and on long flights to and from home. They fell in love while they were editing their documentary. 

They fell in love in the dark room when they let their hands intertwine where nobody could see, they fell in love when they crashed through the door of their apartment and pushed each other against the walls with so much love they felt bad for their neighbours. 

They fell in love while packing for Australia; they fell in love when Phil went to visit his parents for a few days while Dan stayed home. 

They’re falling in love as they grow old together, doing what they love. They’re falling in love every time they film a video together, eat breakfast together, or make something new together.

They’ll keep falling in love until the day they cease to exist. Like the shore pulls at the tide, they’ll come together over and over again. In every universe, every time, in every way possible, they’ll always have a part of the other.

They’ll always be in love.


End file.
